


I Would Be That Girl

by moonandsunrise



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-17 23:33:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10604616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonandsunrise/pseuds/moonandsunrise
Summary: “I am that girl who sits at the far back of the classroom, holding my book so high you could barely see my face when I read.You're the girl who would shine in the front row seat, smiling at everyone with your pearl white teeth, edge to edge I'm afraid you'll hurt your cheeks. You're that girl who would look at everyone in the eyes when they speak, like you're searching for something that's not skin-deep.”





	

I am that girl who sits at the far back of the classroom, holding my book so high you could barely see my face when I read.

The girl, who would speak so softly you'll worry that if I shout, my voice would break. When the teachers call my name, I would raise a hand, hoping they'd see me, as at the same time trying my best not to blush when you look at me for that 3 seconds of attendance. 

When the bell rings and it's time to go, I am the girl who would wait for everyone to leave, not wanting to cause any trouble. No bumping into each other. No me first or you first or whatever. Just...no. 

 

You're the girl who would shine in the front row seat, smiling at everyone with your pearl white teeth, edge to edge I'm afraid you'll hurt your cheeks. You're that girl who would look at everyone in the eyes when they speak, like you're searching for something that's not skin-deep.

And you. 

You would melt them. 

You probably have no idea, but they are melting. 

Every second you look at them. 

They are melting.

 

 

__

_**I was melting.**_

 

>  

 

You're that girl who broke so many hearts without knowing. The girl who tried her best at everything, only to crumble when she was left by him. 

 

_**When he left you.** _

  __

__

__

_**When you were left by him.**_

 

>  

 

You're now the girl who's heart has been broken. The girl who now sits at the back end of the classroom, holding her book so high because it has been months but she's still sulking. 

I looked at you, for the longest time, I've looked at you.

The girl who's hair is tied in a messy bun but still manages to look pretty. The girl who now stops smiling but still melts me even when she's frowning. 

It has been a year. Winter, Spring, Summer and Fall. They went in a swift swoosh and our friendship unexpectedly grew. You are now the girl who talks to me like I'm one of the world's most interesting person or being. Who laughs at my lame jokes and call me weird nicknames. You were the girl who shined like the rising Sun but now glowed warmly like the oranges of the setting Sun. 

But you're the girl who is still afraid to let go of her monsters. Afraid, that what if letting go means letting the monsters crawl in your skin, breaking you until you're so broken only for them to leave you all in the end, alone. What if holding on means that even though you're hurting, even though it's painful, at least they were there. Something was there with you. At least, you were not alone.

 

>  

 

We waited till everyone was gone. Well, I waited. 

She was sleeping.

I waited till everything was quiet. So quiet I could hear her quiet breaths as her shoulders dance a rhythmic dance of ups and downs. I called her, as I inched closer to where she was sitting.

 

I tucked a strand behind her ear and cupped her cheeks like he once did. Her eyelashes fluttered and she breathed a soft yawn. I looked at her in the eyes and I swear to God and all the heavens, for the first time in my life, I felt like a scientist finally discovering how black wholes are made and how the stars would just be eaten by something so scary yet enticing. 

"that...girl...."

I stuttered. She hummed and asked me what was wrong. 

 

I coughed and held her hands. They were cold yet they were warm. They were soft but they felt firm. They felt like a puzzle waiting to be solved, waiting for the perfect piece to fill in the missing spot.

Air was caught in my throat then I closed my eyes. I can feel needles poking my insides, like I'm drowning but the water in my lungs doesn't bother me, like butterflies would come out of my mouth if I speak and you'd find me disgusting. 

But she held my hand back. Her thumb rubbing at the back of my hand, her fingertips resting on my knuckles. Her voice with concern asked me again.

"What is up?"

One final breath and I told her that I would be that girl.

 

>  

 

I would be that girl who wouldn't mind if she is not perfect. That girl who would find her even if she was seating at the front of the room at the middle or at the back. I would be that girl who would do dumb things just for her to crack a smile or stifle a laugh. I would be that girl who would make her hot chocolates with marshmallow toppings whenever you feel like sulking. I would bake her cookies in four different flavors even if I haven't really baked anything since grade school's cooking class. I would be that girl who would ask her to let go of her monsters because I would make sure they'd get a beating every time they try to look or touch her. I would be that girl who she'll probably find annoying and stupid for looking up at greasy pick-up lines online, only to whisper them in her ears every time she is having a bad day. 

I would be that girl who would call her beautiful even if she has that bit of chocolate stuck on her teeth when probably missed it while she was snacking on it during math class. 

I would be that girl who would holder her hand so tight yet so gentle and warm she wouldn't need to buy mittens for winter. 

I would be that girl to hold her when she feel like everything is askew and messed up and just.not.right.

I would be that girl who would let her breath and take her to places she's always wanted to visit. Let the stars shine in her eyes as our backs lie on the prickly grass in the nights of spring. 

 

I would be that girl who would spell "i love yous" with her name every time I wake her up in the morning, who would boop her nose or pinch her cheeks cause I find it cute, who would make her a cup of coffee or tea or chocolate milk before she wakes up, who would kiss her on the lips and would always make sure it's perfect. 

_**I would be that girl.**_

_**I will be your girl.**_

****

**_If you let me._**


End file.
